Rise
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Petite suite à l'épisode 5x20. Que peut-il se passer après cet épisode ? La blessure d'Oliver hante Félicity... Elle se réveille d'un cauchemar... Encore. Reviews !


**Coucou ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui et oui !**

 **Je vous ai dis que j'avais écrit un petit OS pour l'épisode de jeudi et bien le voilà !**

 **Bon c'est pas folichon hein, rien d'exceptionnel**

 **mais j'avais cette petite idée donc je l'ai écrite ce matin ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rampe jusqu'à lui en le voyant s'écrouler au sol, non ce n'est pas possible ! Je lutte pour l'atteindre, ce n'est pas simple quand on ne peut pas marcher. Quand j'arrive enfin à lui je pose mes mains sur son visage, je l'appelle, je lui demande de revenir mais il ne réagit pas, je continue de tenter de lui parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'appelle encore et encore, je le secoue, je le gifle afin qu'il réagisse... En vain, je pose mon oreille sur sa poitrine, j'écoute les battements de son cœur, il est là, il est en vie... Mais il diminue de plus en plus... Les battements sont faibles, lointains, je me redresse encore et tente de le réveiller à nouveau... Je t'en pris réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas... Je repose mon oreille sur sa poitrine et j'écoute... Il n'y a plus rien, plus de son, plus de battements, plus de souffle... Rien.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je me redresse en sursaut, la sueur coule sur mon corps, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, mes membres tremblent... Non... Tout mon corps tremble, je remonte mes genoux sur ma poitrine, les entoure de mes bras et pleure à chaudes larmes... Ce cauchemar me hante depuis des semaines, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser... A chaque fois je le vois mourir sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon dos, je sursaute et me retourne.

 _\- Hey... Je vais bien... Tout va bien._

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent mais je hoche la tête. Il se redresse et se rapproche afin de me serrer contre lui. Je me laisse aller et me blottit contre son corps, Oliver pose sa main dans mes cheveux et me les caresse avec douceur, il est là... Il va bien...

Après sa blessure, je ne pensais qu'à ce qu'il m'avait dit dans le bunker, à ce que je lui avais dis à l'hôpital... Ça tournait dans ma tête encore et encore... J'ai compris que je l'aimais toujours mais j'avais peur de le lui annoncer... Il a eu Susan dans sa vie... Je croyais qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait rompu avec elle afin de la protéger alors je ne disais rien, je me contentait de me rapprocher afin de retrouver un semblant de ce qu'on avait avant... Il avait l'air de souffrir de cette situation autant que moi et il pensait que c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais dit à l'hôpital...

 **Flash Back**

Je frappe à la porte de son appartement, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir ouvrir la porte, il me sourit et ma laisse passer, je rentre sans attendre... Je dois lui parler, je ne peux plus reculer.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je secoue la tête, non, ça ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il s'approche et me regarde haut en bas comme s'il avait peur que je sois blessée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Toi..._

Il fronce les sourcils sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois être honnête, lui dire ce qui me dérange, je ne dois pas attendre.

 _\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas... Mais je dois savoir... J'en ai besoin..._

 _\- Oui... Dis-moi._

Il me sourit avant de passer près de moi et d'éteindre la TV. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet alors je me lance, je lui demande directement s'il aimait Susan, je dois dire que moi non, j'avais peur qu'elle dévoile son secret, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, d'ailleurs c'est encore le cas. Mais Oliver lui fait confiance, je dois respecter ça. Oliver s'approche en fronçant les sourcils et merde il est en colère. Ok, là c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas à lui demander ça. Je tourne les talons prête à partir quand je sens une main me retenir, je me tourne de nouveau afin de parler mais je n'ai pas le temps que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes... Je suis surprise, je reste sans bouger un instant, quand je m'apprête à répondre à son baiser, je le sens se reculer. Il est blessé... Il fait un pas en arrière mais je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'embrasse à mon tour... On a pas besoin de mots, de paroles, Oliver me soulève dans ses bras et me conduis à sa chambre où nous faisons l'amour des heures durant.

J'ouvre les yeux et je tends la main vers lui, je ne rencontre que ses jambes, je me redresse et le vois adossée à la tête de lit, il semble pensif, je me redresse et il se tourne vers moi, il a l'air inquiet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je réfléchissais..._

 _\- A quoi ?_

 _\- A ce qui vient de se passer..._

Je m'approche en souriant, je sais ce qui le tracasse, je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de lui et mes bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Cette fois... Ce n'était pas une faiblesse passagère... Si tu le veux aussi._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Quand je lui ai dis ça, j'ai décelé dans son regard un lueur que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois, il était heureux, moi aussi. Nous nous sommes accordés une dernière chance et tout va bien entre nous. Oliver a encore du mal avec la confiance... Pas envers moi, envers lui même, on parle beaucoup lui et moi, quand on est tout les deux. Personne ne sait pour nous, enfin je pense, on a décidé de garder ça secret le temps de nous débarrasser de Chase, Oliver ne veut pas qu'il se serve de notre amour afin de nous détruire, je comprends et je compte bien taire notre secret jusqu'à la fin.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et je me rapproche encore plus de lui, l'enlaçant avec mes bras et le serrant contre moi.

 _\- J'aimerais arrêter de faire ce cauchemar... J'en ai assez de me réveiller et de croire pendant une poignée de seconde... Que ce n'est pas un rêve... Que tu es mort..._

 _\- Je sais... Ça finira par passer ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

J'éclate de nouveau en sanglot, ce cauchemar me semble si réel, j'entends son cœur qui cesse de battre son mon oreille. Oliver me soulève et me fait m'asseoir sur lui, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me souris.

 _\- Je ne compte pas mourir... Je compte rester avec toi... Toujours._

 _\- Tu as intérêt de tenir cette promesse... Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu ne le faisais pas._

Oliver me sourit et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Je ne vais pas mourir... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je souris, lui aussi avant de me rallonger près de lui, Oliver m'enlace et me serre dans ses bras, j'espère ne plus faire ce cauchemar, je ne pourrais pas le supporter longtemps. Je sais qu'il va bien, qu'il est là, mais savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir, ça me fend le cœur. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au sommeil, bercée par la main d'Oliver qui caresse mon dos avec tendresse, bercée par les baisers qu'il pose dans mon cou... Bercée par ses paroles rassurantes... Bercée par son amour qui me prouve que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu... Tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous finiront toujours par nous relever.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce petit OS, l'épisode m'a tellement fait de bien que j'avais envie d'écrire ma version de la suite.**

 **Je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit mais je voulais quand même le faire. Lâchez vos commentaires surtout, pitetre que je vous mettrais la suite du contrat lundi... Même si c'est plus tard que d'habitude, c'est à vous de jouer !**


End file.
